The Power of the Guitar
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: How exactly did Yui die? What concequences did it trigger? What miracle did it cause?


I woke up in a plain of grass. I sat up,shielding my eyes from the sudden heavy sunlight sining in this unknown place. Cool air blew around me as I looked around. There was a school building, heh, I haven't been to school forever.  
Ohlook, I have a school uniform on! wow, it's been a while. Welp, this is just a dream right? I'm going to goto the principals office to get started with class.  
I knock on the door, feeling the same mixed feelings of fear and excitement I wouldhave doing thisas a teen.  
"Come in" a voice says. The girl sounds a bit young which surprised me. I guessed she was the receptionist. I open thedoor to see no one but a high school girl wearing a different uniform than me with her legs propped up. It really did look silly, especially that smirkshe has on face.  
"So you're a newbie! Welcome to the SSS headquarters. I'm Yuri, the leader."  
"I don't understand" I answered back." Isn't this a high school?"  
"Supposedly" Yuri answereed hopping out of her seat. "This is purgatory-"  
"Wait, I died?"  
"Yup, you're dead, and this is purgatory, the realm between Earth and Heaven." Toriko face palmed while sighing. Yuri went on explaining the SSS. 'Npw I'll have Otonashii get you situaated within the group." This very full of herself leader grabbed a nearby walkie talkie. "Otonashii, are you there?  
"I'm right here" a man replied from behind me. No way.  
Yeah, that voice . . .  
I looked back o see him . . .aw man . . .I really am dead. Man, I cant face this guy now, I didn't expect to ever meet him again, time to run! I sprinted out the room and through the hall, past a dancer, past a girl with a broom stick past a guy with a halberd, and then, I stopped.  
I heard the voice I held most precious my whole life . . .  
'Yuri~!I finished an amazing song that'll totally knock your socks off!" she ran down the hall so effortlessly while holding a guitar,  
with the hugest closed eye smile. Sobs sufficated my throat until I let them out after my child was out of ear shot. The memories came back which felt so very bitter sweet. They were all I could see, all I could think of. I heard them with my sobbing being a very distant background noise. I finally stopped and sniffed a bit "She's finally done crying" I look in front of me to find a guy with blue hair. He wasn't much taller than me, which reminded me that I had been turned into a high school aged vrsion of myself.  
"You alright?" another voice asked,it was the redhead from before, what was it, Otonashii?.in any case, I could never forget his face, none of us ever could. He handedme some kleenex which I took quickly and cleaned my face before puffing my face and standing up."Let's go sit outside' he offered. We went outside and sat on a bench. I held a serious face the whole time. "So, why did you run away from me back at the office?" Otonashii asked. My face turned comepletely red as I looked down at my now very appealing shoes.  
"You saved us all in the train wreck, you were the one who lead us and kept us in line.. You treated our wounds and, well you died right before the we were rescued" I was heating up alot and shaking, what was I a tea kettle? "I ran out right after they opened the hole, because my daughter needed me, she was bed ridden and my husband was in a different town.  
When I got back though . . .' I shook my head, 'she was dead" I whispered.  
"I strained myself so much, I thought I blacked out after seeing her dead body but I guess I . . ."  
It's strange . .. I never thought one would or even could mourn in Purgatory, but I guess that's what I was doing. I was crying and I couldn't stop, until what seemed like an hour later. I waspoked and looked to my left to see Otonashii handing me a tissue.'Stop being so nice to me you moron." i sniffed. the two snorted and started laughing. I glared at them.  
'Sorry, " Hinata started 'You're just, definetly Yui's mom" I looked down,nodded and smiled. Now though, I wanted to see how Yui was doing. So I stood up.  
"Thank you both for dealing with me, I'm going to see how Yui is doing, and i guess I'll be able to leave when she leaves Also, Otonashii, on behalf of us all, thank you for leading us through the train wreck" I was bowing now and even redder than before if that were possible. "i'm happy I could help." he said. I ran off immeadiately to find Yui who turned out to be very hard to find.  
The sun set and no sign of Yui sadly, so I went to eat dinner with this crazy group then headed with everyone to the dorm.  
I went room to room asking people to let me sleep there but with no success, and all of that crying has taken its toll..  
Finally my journey concludedas I saw an empty room and went, 'screw it' and flopped down on a bed.  
"Hey," a voice said, I jumped and looked, under the other bed was a girl with dark blue hair and awesome red eyes. she held a puppy plush.  
'I'm mai, and people sleepthere, the floor is pretty cpmfortable for sleeping." She's probably done it for a while, so I'll bite. How bad can it be? I slid under the bed I was sitting on. the carpet wasas comfortable as a futon amazingly I was about to fall asleep when four girls entered.  
"I'm so pumped~!thatconcert was amazing!" Yui yelled " Arent you tired?" a blondehair girl asked.  
"The adrenaline is pumping through my veins,I'm justtoo freaking hyper for sleep right now!"  
"Maybe you should drink some water"another girl suggested, handing Yui a bottle. Yui took and drank some.  
"We really were amazing up there huh?' Yui said whil backing up "Stop!" one yelled. Yui flinched."You were going to hit Veronica" "Huh?"  
"That's the name Iwasawa gave her guitar" another girl said.  
'hey I named my guitar too" Yui laughed.  
'Really what?'  
"Toriko. After my mom, the bravest person I ever met." this made me feel so very warm.  
"Who are you talking about?"  
"My mom. A train that she was riding caved in trapping her and others there, and my mom pulled through. I was paralyzed when I was little and could not walk or get food, so I ended up here, but before that, I couldn't stop watching the news that would give updates on how she was doing. I remember hearing they'd dug through sucessfuly, before waking up here. I'm really happy she got out and I'm happy to have made it here and get to move around"  
"Aww Yui, that's so cute" one girl squeeled. If I wasn't trying to stay hidden I wold have yelled that too, but no, instead I'm laying here crying.  
'Oh, OK Irie, you're, squihing-me-desu" Yui strained.  
"Time for bed" a girl declared. Acouple of minutes later the lights went out.  
I imediately fell asleep.  
Aparently being trapped in a train wreck for a week then straining yur body to death then crying enough water to last those wreck vicctims a week really takes a toll on you because it was mid afternoon when I woke up heart became warm and fluttery as I remembered what Yui said last night. Excitement immediately filled my body. I just wanted to see what Yui was doing. i crawled out of under the bed and ran spending two hours following back and forth directions given by different students on Yui's location Finally I ended up at the rehersal room of this band she was in,just in time to see Yui run after this girl with beautiful lavander hair. 'aww man" a voice from inside the rehersal room complained, 'This rift is so hard to do why am I not getting it?' a blonde was asking A tingling burst in my body. i hadn't played guitar in years, I used to be in an indie band in high school and was the lead guitarist I met my husband who played drums. I inched my way through the doorway of the room .  
"Yeah it looks pretty hard" my body started shaking, the idea of a guitar challenge . . .i wanted to take it on. I went up to them, snatched one of their guitars and looked at the rift in question. It did look a bit challenging if you were a beginner or intermediate,picking up that guitar and being able to play again . .. the adrenaline rushed through my body, So much, that I decided to play this song the whole way through and flew through the rift with no problem. I ended by yelling 'Whooooooo~!" then I look and saw they were all awe struck as hell. I awkwardly handed thee guitar back.  
'join our band?" a purple haired drummer said quickly and quietly. I stood awkwardly,not intending to stay here much longer. Suddenly Hinata burst in the room.  
"Yui?!" he yelled. 'Where'd she go?"  
"Kanade took her guitar and ran because Yui was having an off day and Yui chased Kanade." Hinata then looked straight at me, he got on his knees and hunghis had down.  
"Yui's mother, I know we have just met, but I tuly love Yui with all of my heart. She's a gem, she isn't fake like alot of girls tend to be on Earth. Sheis strong willed, independent, I, I just love her so much. i want to marry her."  
I felt like crying, despite the stone cold serious mask I bui;t on my face for this serious event. he had no idea.  
"Do you even know why Yui is as hyper active asshe is?"I said in a stern mother voice, "A car hit her at a young age,  
and she was paralyzed. Chances are she'll be paralyzed in the next lif she won't be able to walk or play or have kids."  
'i don't care about that!" Just being able to forever be with the Yui I knew here, that is more than enough" Hinata retorted back kind of love . . .to think someone actually fell in love with Yui that much. It made me start shaking and tearing up.  
"What are you still doing here you moron? Go find her and ask her to marry you!' Hinata looked up, bowed again and ran as fast as he could. I felt it, it was almost time for me to leave Purgatory. So as I walked out i apologized to Girls DeMo,  
declining the offer. I followed Hinata to a base ball field outside of the school. The sun was setting as the air got a bit cooler. Hinata was in the enterance to the field. I then watched as Yui told Otonashii about her paralysis causing her to never find someone who'd marry her. Then Hinata intervenes and asksYui to marry her. I swear, I'm like the happiest mother ever now. This is th greatest miracle I've seen since Yui survive being hit by the car. This moment, was perfect, "Hey, When we meet agai, my mom,will be all alone taking care of me. Will you lighten her load?" Yui asked.  
"You can count on it" Hinata replied. Now I was straight out sobbing,hoping that Yui didn't hear me. I was at peace though, it didn't hurt. It was the greatest peace i'd ever known . . .I closed my eyes 'Hey mom . . how'd you end up here?" Yui asked, I opened my eyes to see myself and Yui floating in white space damnit the tears!  
"I guess, I was just very worried about you and what'd happen to you after you had . . ."Yui jumped at me and I just held her astight as I colud.  
'I've never seen you so happy, now I'm really happy~" she whispered.  
"You were always the onewho made me happy."

" I hope, I hope we'll meet again as family in the next life."

Light shined, and they dissappeared. . .

DONE! Hope you enjoyed!Please review~!


End file.
